


Of Migraines And Hangovers

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: The Adventures of the Voyeur Shep and His Virmire Survivors [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Citadel DLC, Established Relationship, F/M, Hangover, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Multi, Virmire Survivors Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard usually woke up sandwiched between his two favorite people in the world, and while this morning was no difference, his companions wouldn't quite call their headaches a good morning. (This story can standalone from the rest of the series, since it's set so far in the future.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Migraines And Hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a tumblr friend: Hungover Ash, Migraine Kaidan and Shep taking care of them. Fluff or smut. Would love to see more of drunk!Ash from ME3. Setting up to the fantastic author, but throwbacks to other OT3 fics more than welcome *hint hint* 
> 
> Slight Citadel DLC spoilers, but not really for Ash, since I never played a full playthrough with her in ME3.
> 
> Also, set way in the future of this series. There should be other fics in between, someday.

Shepard woke up warm, sandwiched between his two fellow Spectres. He heard no sounds of the party continuing after he passed out, so he counted that as a win his book. He would have to survey the damage later, since there had been at least one drunken krogan in attendance last night and Wrex, who didn't need to be drunk to cause property damage.

He sighed at the thought of having to repair something after not even owning this apartment for more than a week, but that was his life. A groan from his left shook him from his thoughts, and he turned his head to look over at Ash, who blinking her eyes unhappily.

“Ugh, who turned on the lights...” she grumbled as she burrowed her face in Shepard's shoulder.

“I think we fell asleep with them on, actually,” Shepard replied, running a hand through her hair.

“Shut up, skipper. Just put me out of my misery. I don't think I've ever had a hangover this bad,” Ash groaned pitifully into Shepard's shoulder.

Shepard bit back an amused chuckled. “Well, you did try to match Wrex shot for shot last night. He has some redundant organs. Probably a second or third liver?”

Ash gave a half-hearted smack to Shepard's chest. “Couldn't have warned me about that _last_ night?”

“You wouldn't have it,” he replied with a grin. “And I wasn't going to intercept a krogan getting drunk, not even for you, Ash.”

Ash huffed out something of a laugh before groaning. “Don't make me _laugh_ , skipper. Worst boyfriend ever. Wake up Kaidan, he's the better one at not being an ass.”

“I'm awake,” Kaidan mumbled from the other side of Shepard. “Can you guys turn down the volume? I've got the worst migraine...”

“Oh, Kaidan, were you drinking while I wasn't looking?” Shepard teased, though he did lower his voice a bit as he did.

“Not exactly,” Kaidan denied. “I didn't drink enough for a killer hangover, but I think I eventually thought that it was a good idea to float Vega over the railing of the balcony from the second floor...”

Shepard winced. “Is there a Vega shaped hole in my front hall, Kaidan?”

“No, Liara caught him before I tossed him around too much...” he replied, embarrassed. “I am not drinking around other biotics with non-biotics egging us on again.”

“You mean don't drink around Vega again,” Ash stated. “It's a good rule. Though, I'm sure I could've drank _him_ under the table without this hangover.”

Shepard shifted between his lovers. “Let me slip out, guys. I promise to be back with painkillers and hangover meds.”

For two people who had felt like shit once they woke up, Ash and Kaidan moved rather quickly to let Shepard out of bed then filled the empty space left by curling around each other. “I take it back. You're the best boyfriend, John,” Ash muttered as she hid her face in Kaidan's neck.

Shepard rolled his eyes fondly. “Oh, am I now? Don't say that until you actually have those meds, Ash,” he said as he turned down the lights to a faint dim in their bedroom.

“I'm inclined to agree,” Kaidan murmured, happy that the lights were low and no longer helping to compound his migraine.

“I'll be back in a bit.” Shepard paused. “If I'm not back in five minutes, assume some catastrophe has sidetracked me. I'm pretty sure we went to bed before half the guests.”

Ash snorted. “Just step over them. I don't think anyone else is going to be awake now.”

Shepard shrugged before heading to the nearest bathroom to grab the medication for his lovers. About two minutes after he had walked out, Shepard had returned to the bedroom with more or less no incidents.

“We have a hungover krogan in our shower,” he said as he placed the two glasses of water on the side table before handing the meds to Ash and Kaidan. “Not the worse thing I thought I'd find this morning.”

“Don't jinx it, skipper,” Ash said as she took her pills and gulped down the whole glass of water. “I say we stay here until it just all goes away.”

Kaidan swallowed down his pills with a few swigs of water before chuckling. “Maybe we could get Glyph to handle the party fallout?” he suggested as he fell back on the bed with a soft thump.

Shepard grinned. “I've corrupted you, Major,” he teased as he wriggled his way back into his spot in the bed between Ash and Kaidan.

Ash snorted as she flopped back down on the bed beside Shepard. “Please, skipper, don't take _all_ the credit for that. I was corrupting him long before you, remember?”

Kaidan groaned. “Everything just goes back to sex with you two, doesn't?” he mused, a smile creeping to his lips.

“Yes,” Ash and Shepard said in unison.

“Like you don't think dirty things all the time too, Kaidan,” Ash accused. “You're just better about keeping it to yourself.”

“Maybe,” Kaidan muttered, the smile not leaving his lips. “But I think we should just relax until we're forced to deal with whatever state this apartment is in now.”

“Agreed,” Shepard said as he closed his eyes. “I am a fan of ignoring a problem until it goes away, at least in this case.”

Ash snorted before stretching and making herself comfortable wrapped around Shepard's left side. “Then let's stop talking. These pills aren't magic. Gimme an hour before we get up to anything fun.”

Kaidan and Shepard shared an amused look as Ash fell back to sleep, and they soon followed in suit.


End file.
